The demands placed upon data transmission speed of systems are continuously on the increase. In this context, a key role is played by error detection and/or error correction so as to ensure faultless data transmission and/or to further increase the system bandwidth.
In this context, errors of different types of errors may occur which are to be detected or corrected.
It is therefore desirable to be able to utilize a concept which can efficiently detect or correct errors of different types of errors.